


Sun Beams

by joanses (deerie)



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-16
Updated: 2007-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerie/pseuds/joanses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>They took to sleeping in the same room while recording in the cabin after Brendon crawled into bed with Jon the first night, complaining that the woods were too silent and 'It feels odd not moving on the road.'</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Beams

**Author's Note:**

> for the May 15, 2007 prompt at we_are_cities

When he wakes up, he sees that the sun has washed itself over the blanket. Spencer smiles, softly, and turns over into the warm light. He peers over the side of the bed and spots Brendon lying in a heap on the hardwood floor, cocooned in soft pillows and an even softer blanket. Ryan lounges in an armchair across the room, sleepy baby breaths escaping from his parted lips. He hears Jon bustling about in the kitchen, but disregards the fact, instead burrowing into the spot Jon previously occupied. The sheets, warm from the sun, still smell of him.

( They took to sleeping in the same room while recording in the cabin after Brendon crawled in bed with Jon the first night, complaining that the woods were too silent and _it feels odd not moving on the road_. )

Brendon tussles with the blanket upon waking up, not quite sure where it ends and begins again. Once he frees himself from his soft confines he pulls himself up onto the bed next to Spencer, still mostly asleep. He winds himself around Spencer's back, arms around the other's middle and tangles their legs together. Spencer relaxes back, revering in Brendon's quiet moment. He turns his head back to look at Brendon and his smile never leaves his face. Brendon smiles and presses a soft kiss to Spencer's shoulder blade before nuzzling into his spine.

Spencer feels Ryan before he sees him. Ryan runs the back of his hand across his turned cheek and slips in beside him, tapping his knuckles against Brendon's hip. The sun hasn't shifted yet and Spencer couldn't be happier, basking in its warmth. One thing seems to be missing though, but Spencer can hear him treading lightly into the room. When he looks up, Jon stands there, hip cocked to the side and tray in hand. Spencer can see two coffees on the old tray - probably for himself and Jon - a glass of orange juice for Brendon, and grape for Ryan. He lets himself smile again and motions for Jon to come closer. The tray sits on the table carelessly and Jon curls behind Ryan, murmuring lightly _my boys_, and reaches an arm to touch all three.

Spencer lets his eyes slip shut under the sun's rays. The day can wait for them.

 

***


End file.
